If Only Life Were Limitless
by AusilinAzure
Summary: All of us in the Districts think, 'if only life were limitless'. Our people get taken, killed, for unexplanable reasons. But there is only one root cause. The Capitol. When Delly has the people that mean most to her taken away, will her love story be like any other?
1. Chapter 1

**all credit to suzanne collins, who created this amazing book! i just made up the storyline!:D**

_Chapter 1_

_Delly's POV_

"Oh my gosh, Peeta, you piece of shit! Did you have to have that name?!" I wail, leaping into his arms. He pats my blonde hair, letting my cry onto his muscled shoulder, stifling laughter, even at a time like this. I sniffle, then pull away, knowing visiting time is short for tributes.

_Tributes_.

"Listen, Peeta", I say, words tumbling over each other from worry, and my tanned hands visibly shaking in shock. He pulls them into his contrasting paler ones, stroking my hands lovingly, seemingly more calmer than I am. I sit next to him on the dark purple, velvet couch, and hug him tightly.

"I'm not going to say sorry, because that's just stupid", I say, shakily, whilst he grins, "but I am going to say that you_ better_ get your ass out of that arena in 2 weeks flat, am I clear?", I say, gazing into his eyes, my voice gaining a serious tone. His smile broadens, and I honestly don't know _how_ since he's been _reaped_.

Frikin' _reaped_, with a smile on his face, brighter than the sun.

"Yes, Mum", he says, jokily, elbowing me in the ribs. Then, monotone, "I'll try my best". But it's not the 'I'll try my best, don't worry', it's the, 'yeah, whatever, get out of my face', try my best.

And that gets me_ worried_.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, cupping his soft, well shaven, cheek gently. I'm not the best with feeling-y things, but Peeta's, like, my _brother_. Well, not literal, but as close as I could get.

"Oh, I dunno, Delly", he snaps. "It's not like I'm going into the arena with the girl I love, or anything", he says off-handley, but his voice cracks and a tear which he had been fighting to keep back worms its way down his cheek. He looks slightly shocked, as if he didn't mean to tell me.

Girl he _loved?_ Or, rather, _loves? _WOW! I'm never gonna let him live thias down…

I smile at him. "Hey", I say, tapping a finger under his chin. "Head up. Show them bitches who's boss".

"But- ", he starts.

"No. _No_, Peeta. You're my best friend. You're coming out of that arena". Another tear slides down my cheek, realising he knows nothing about weponary and the odds really _are not_ in his favor. I give him a hug, which is in an awkward position as he's sittiing down, and hear a sharp knock on the door. It opens to a Peacekeeper.

"Times up", he says gruffly. "Next person waiting".

I shoot him a smile before squeezing Peeta's hand. "You do what I said, and you'll be fine", I whisper. "I belive in you".

The Peacekeeper grabs my upper arm, pulling me away from my best friend that's about to be slaughtered. I instantly fill with dread. I try to swallow, but my throat is dry and unmovable. I feel as if I'm going to throw up and faint at the same time, due to my light headedness.

"Take care!", he shouts, "find yourself a boyfriend by the time I get back!".

"Nah", I say, "you'd get too jelous!" I hear him chortle before I'm dumped into a seat outside Peeta's room. The Mayor's daughter walks into the room, head held high. I greet her with a warm smile.

_Bitch, _I think. _She is the reason I got chucked out._

I rub my forehead tiredly, and look to my left, seeing a small queue for Katniss. Should I go there? I don't even _know_ the girl. Well, she must be someone special if Peeta _likes _her.

I decide to see her so I can see if she is fit for my best friend.

I stand behind Gale, who I know name - only. Mainly because my friends talk about him, his manly looks and 'amazing' body, much to my disgust. He's a player, messes with girls and then diches them. I've never talked_ to_ him. Smiled, a few times, but that's it. He turns around, as if just realising I'm there. He looks down on me, as he's a head taller than me. I try to smile, but it must look more like a grimance. The tears have stopped now, but my cheeks are still dampened and my eyes are red. He studies me, then takes a deep breath, as if about to say something.

Then a Peacekeeper yells 'next', and Gale turns around, ignoring me and shoving the Peacekeeper out of the way of the door so he can talk to Katniss.

I don't blame him. Katniss is his _girlfriend_, and most of the girls envy her.

Yuck. Seriously, _Gale Hawthorne? _Standards, people. Standards.

At the sound of loud footsteps, my head pivoted to the right. Peeta walks out surrounded by Peacekeepers, head held high, although the red splodges on his cheeks make it obvious that he's been crying, his attempt to hide them worthless. From the left, I see Gale being forced out of the room, so I guess Katniss is awaiting the same fate.

Only when I see her face do I realise how high and mighty she looks. _How can Peeta like this berk?_, I ask myself. Her tanned face remains expressionless, wisps of hair unravelling from her tight braid. She looks unstoppable, face remaining nonchalant, but under her crumbling mask, her eyes are weak and pained. I _do_ feel sorry for her. She looks at me, accusingly, before the Peacekeepers usher her away.

Oh, the whole, 'you're better off than us 'cous you're a merchant', façade.

Wrong. My mum's from the Seam, so I'm half/half. Long, wavy blonde hair with a tanned complection and bluey grey eyes. Meaning I'm not really accepted anywhere. Quite annoying, but I'll live. These godly looks are to die for, and, as they say, no pain no gain.

I try to follow Peeta and Katniss, as does Gale, but a Peacekeeper keeps us held back.

Today this place is swarming with Peacekeepers.

I manage to catch a last glimpse of Peeta's blonde curls before he gets lost in the crowd of extravagant Capitol photographers, who seem unaware that people at home are releying on these Games to retern their loved ones.

But all they seek is the entertainment factor of 24 kids getting massacred.

_How_ entertaining(!)

Again, I see Gale, broken and crushed. Girls will be after him, trying to fill his loss seeing as Katniss is gone now. But, somehow, I can tell that he's in the same position as I am.

He's lucky. Katniss actually has a chance of living.

**sooooo... yes, i know that there isn't many delly/gale stories out there, so i decided to write one myself, for any of you who are in the same position i am, or just felt like reading something different.**

**good? bad? please tell me through a review!**

**Love,**

**MizzyMarshmallow3**


	2. Chapter 2

**i know the first chapter wasn't the best - they never are - but this chapter i'm pretty pleased about. do delly and gale finally meet? is it another boring chapter full of boring fluff? i sure hope not!**

**all credits to suzzanne collins.**

_Chapter 2_

_Delly's POV_

The day after the reaping, it's school.

Not that I go.

I drop my brother off and manage to get to the school gates before feeling queasy.

Everything here reminds me of Peeta. The bench outside we used to sit at, the way we always used to walk to school together, and the way _everyone_ from town looks the same.

Like him.

Jace, Peeta's 'best' friend, is laughing with no care in the world. So are the rest of the townies, all of whom I thought would be _slightly_ upset.

The only blonde I see upset is Madge, but that's probably because of Katniss.

So, just like that, I decide that it would be best if I missed school today.

…

Curling my hands into fists, I lower myself onto the crisply cold and fresh grass. I close my eyes, letting the breeze tousle my golden locks. Everything in the medow is so beautiful. The way the trees naturally waft in the wind, the way the green leaves dance in the wind.

Besides, the medow was the only place I could thiink of. I used to come here as a kid, watching the clouds form different shapes, commanded by the ferocious wind. Then I stopped coming. The medow lost its interest, and I was needed more and more to make, polish and fix shoes.

I hear the crunch of a branch behind me. I crack my eyes open, turning my head slowly to face the intruder.

Gale. Typical. Who else would it have been? I tsk when he sits down next to me.

"Should you be at school?" he inquires expressionlessly, eyes scanning the hills and squaking birds.

I raise an eyebrow, amused. "Shouldn't you?" I conter.

He shrugs. "Fair enough".

I close my eyes, trying to reach my previously peaceful state, before giving up. My fingers dig into the soft soil in annoyance.

It feels weird, sitting here with a… stranger. But, oddly enough, it doesn't feel like that. It feels as if I have known him – or, rather, that we have a connection.

Which, I guess, we do, under the circumstances. Someone who we love has been taken to the Games, and there is usually one outcome for District 12: death.

I lay on my back, watching, eyeing the cheerfulness of the blue sky. My eyes land on a dark bird, soaring out of reach, without a care in the world.

Right now, I envy that bird, who's wings flutter constanly, everytime, moving further and further away.

I shift my eyes away from the sky and sit back up. Only then do I notice Gale staring at me. He looks away, embarresed, but I can tell he was looking.

I remember what Peeta said, "_find yourself a boyfriend by the time I get back", _and I can't help but laugh. I mean, it's not like I can't _get_ a boyfriend. It's just that I don't want one.

Townie's hate me because I look like someone from the Seam.

Seam people hate me because I look like townie.

Oh, and everyone else hates me because of my _sweet _and _caring_ attitude.

Not.

Anyway, why was Gale staring at me? We've only just met and he expects me to bow at his feet like all the girls at my school. Funnily enough, I'm not planning on doing that.

I turn to look at Gale, and say, "why are you at the meadow?" then, in an undertone, to myself, "I was hoping for some peace…"

He must have hearing like a bat, because he looks down at me. "Well I'm _sorry_, but I thought this was a free country".

I smirk. "So did I. but then again, the Hunger Games goes on here, so I doubt we'll ever be _free._"

Oddly enough, he agrees. I'd expect him to keep his mouth shut because he's from the Seam, and if the Peacekeepers caught wind of this conversation, we'd both be dead.

And then his family would die, too, seeing as he's the one who looks after them.

My family? Yeah, they'd be sad. But with their own shop, they'd live, and soon forget.

We fall into and awkward silence, privatley fuming at the other.

Well, I'm fuming at him. So him being a prick, he's probably doing the same.

"Never took you as the rebelious type. I thought you were the goody-goody-" he stops when I quirk my eyebrow up at him.

"Goody-goody? Where did you get _that_ from?"

"You're right. I was _completley_ wrong". He smirks.

I smack his arm, hard, whilst he winces.

"Owch".

I answer him with a triumphant smirk, knowing that him showing his weakness means that I won.

"Well, you are friends with Mellark".

At the mention of Peeta, I suck a sharp breath in. I came to the medow to forget. And for a while I did. Is that good? Bad? My best friend just went into the Hunger Games and I'm… forgetting about him? How could I do that? And how could I _want _to do that?

Gale instantly realises he said the wrong thing and starts to apologies.

"Save it, Hawthorne", I snap, standing up and brushing the grass off me.

He scrambles up. "Where are you going?" he says.

"Why do you care?"

He grabs my upper arm from behind me. "Stay".

I shake my head. "I'm not one of those lovesick puppies you can play with, Hawthorne".

I'm not looking at his face, but I can hear the venom and shock dripping from his words. "I don't like you anyway. Who would? You're just a prissy townie". Wow. Instant mood change.

And weirdly enough, his words _hurt_. Even though I already knew they were the reasons no-one liked me, it's harder to hear it from someone else.

"Says the stuck up, stubborn, _selfish_ Seam guy", I counter.

I hear him snort. I walk off. Looking over my shoulder, I see that Hawthorne's set himself back in his usual seat.

Well, he can go fuck himself for all I care.

**do you like it? please review as i had... none for the first chapter. i still want to thank all those who read it, but please, a review will make me update much faster!**

**just to leat you know - i may change my name in the near future**

**mizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**the hunger games is by suzanne collins.**

**this story is by me. i do not own the hunger games, no matter how much i dream to.**

_Chapter 3_

_Delly's POV_

_Later that day_

I go to pick up Niall, my little brother, when I see Gale doing the same for his siblings. I'm not annoyed with him anymore, because I'm not one to hold grudges against people.

Unless they do something to piss me off.

Then I _kill_ those idiots.

He's obviously ignoring me, whereas I gave him a friendly nod when I saw him.

Niall comes walking out of school alongside the wave of other children. This is a different school than the one I go to – this one is for the younger kids. I smile at him, and he introduces me to his friend standing beside him.

"This is Vick", he says. The boy looks aroud eight – the same age as Niall. He has tanned skin – like me, but his hair is dark, eyes grey.

Obviously Seam.

I give him a friendly wave, which he returns. He goes to talk to someone – Gale, of course. His elder brother. _What_ a coincedence. I turn my attention back to Niall as we talk and walk on the way home.

"They said something about Peeta in school today", he says.

Rather than feigning interest in this conversation like I had done before, I pay attention to Niall's words.

"What was that?" I ask inquisitivley.

"Urm… something like 'good luck to all the tributes'". He frowns. "Peeta isn't coming back, is he?" a small tear travels down the curve of his cheek in sadness and he looks so _innocent_.

I stop and kneel down in the gravel infront of him so he has to look at me. "He is coming back. I promise". I whisper, pulling him into my arms and stroking his blonde, silky curls.

He looks more like Dad, but has the kindness of Mum. Not saying that Dad's mean. He's just rash.

"How do you know?" he sniffs, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

Then I realise that we're on the middle of the road.

"We'll see him tonight, on the big screens. _Then _you'll know". He nods, unsure, and I lead him back home. As soon as we get in the door, Mum realises the tears and goes to talk to Niall. I just say 'hi' and walk to the shop, where my elder brother – Knute – is working. I smile at him and dump my school bags behind the counter.

"How was school?" he says, not looking up from the shoe he's polishing.

The shop seems oddly quiet.

"I didn't go", I say simply. That's the one good thing about Knute – you could tell him anything, and he wouldn't dob you in.

He has Mum's looks – dark hair, grey eyes, relitivley Seam.

He doesn't look too surprised, sighing. "You really need to go tomorrow, Delly. You can't skive school forever".

I smirk at him. "It was only _one_ day. And where's Dad?"

He shrugs. "Not a clue". Then, he smiles at me. "I'm glad you're not too upset". I cringe at the statement, and he looks into my eyes, as if examining me.

"Stop it", I snap, "you're freaking me out". He laughs genuinley before going back to the shoe. I roll my eyes before I start to sort the shop out a bit – putting shoes in their rightful places, and so on.

Not the most interesting thing in life, I will assure you.

The bell chimes, indicating a customer. I turn to see Vick running into the shop. He stops when he recognises me.

"Hey", I say to him, "are you allowed here?" I ask. He shakes his head hurredley. "Should I take you back home?"

"No", he says. "I wanted to see Niall. He seemed upset at school".

"Do your parents know that you're here?"

"No", he repeats.

"I'll take you back home, ok?" I decide, grabbing a thin fleece.

"I need to see Niall", he says. I can see he's not going to budge, so I oblige.

"Then I'll take you home, ok?" He nods. I show him the way to Niall's room and head back downstairs. "Call me if you need anything!" I shout over my shoulder as I go to address the customer behind the counter.

Mayor's daughter alert.

She smiles at me, and I'm surprised when it looks like she means it. I hear the familiar voice of Knute behind me. "Miss Undersee's shoes are done", he says. I look over to him and he nods towords the box to my right, avoiding eye contact. His ears are tinged pink. I whisper him a small thanks, smirking, as Madge gives me the right amount of money and walks off. I sigh in relief when she's gone and bury my face in my hands.

"You should be nicer to her", Knute commented, picking up another shoe to polish, still not looking at me, ears pink. I nod, numbly, gulping. Knute, nineteen, likes Madge Undersee.

That stupid blonde, with her merchant looks, being able to get anyone and everyone to like her with her friendly ways, just like Peeta. I swallow, feeling something heavy in my chest burdening me. I want to cry all over again – but I have to be strong. For Niall, who didn't know Peeta as well as I did, but is still upset over how things turned out.

Why does it always have to be the person who least deserves it? Always the selfless one, rather than people like me.

I should have volunteered for Katniss Everdeen. I would have been easier for Peeta to kill, or I would have died by the hands of a ruthless Career due to my lack of fighting skills.

But Peeta? What will happen to him? Will he live? Or… die? The latter is the most likley.

_Stop_, I tell myself. How could I have even considered Peeta dieing? He wouldn't. He knows how many people at home need him. He would try his hardest to get home.

Wouldn't he?

But he claimed that he _loved_ Katniss. And I could tell from the gleam in his eyes that it was more than a school boy crush.

But would he be prepared to die for her?

I hear the laughter of children coming from my left, from up the stairs, and look outside. I should be getting Vick home. His family will be worried.

I huff, shouting for Vick and Niall to come downstairs.

**yup, you got it. delly and gale will meet in the next chapter!**

**please review for anything you want to happen in the future!**

**-Ausilin**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Delly's POV_

"Vick!", I hear a middle-aged lady say in relief. Her dark hair is in a tight braid down her back, a thin sheen of sweat is fresh on her forehead. The wrinkles on her face make her look worn, yet wise.

"Sorry we kept him", I say, indifferent. Another head pops out from beside the lady. _Another_ son.

"Vick! Where were you? Mum was worried sick!", says the boy. He looks around twelve, meaning he had his name put in the reaping ball this year. For the first time.

I apoligise again.

"No matter, dear", the lady says motherly. "Would you like to come in?", she asks politley. Niall quips up with the reply.

"Yes, please", he says, and the boys hurry past the mother into the house.

The lady welcomes me in."Thanks for bringing him back", she says, smiling. "I'm Hazelle, by the way". She sticks her hand out, which I shake, before she starts to wrap the pile of clothes heaped in the corner. The walls are worn, along with all the furniture, but it gives the house a homley glow. Everything smells and looks fresh due to the open window raiditing light to the whole house.

"Delly Cartwright", I reply, standing next to her and folding a shirt.

She shakes her head. "You don't have to do that. I'm sorry, I just have to get these clothes finished by tomorrow".

I smile. "I want to do it", I say.

We continue folding clothes in a comfortable silence until a young girl – around the age of four or five – comes bounding into the room. I turn around to see who it is, and she looks just like Hazelle. Same hair, nose, facial features in general.

"Who are you?", she says, worn doll dragging on the floor beside her.

"Delly", I say, disguarding the clothes and kneeling down to her level. "What's your name?" I inqiure.

"Posy!", she says, giggling. "Your name's _funny_!"

I raise an eyebrow, amused, as Hazelle scoops Posy up and gives her a telling off.

"It's fine, honestley. I'm just glad I don't have my brother's name", I say, proceeding to tell her his name. She giggles in her cute childish way which plasters a permenant smile onto my face.

"What does it mean?", Hazelle asks curiously.

I think for a moment. "I think it's some kind of knot used in shoe making. I think". I scratch the back of my neck, confused, I hear the door creak open.

Gale.

He looks shocked when he sees me. A number of dead animals are swinging from his belt, and he has a few smuges of coal on his face. He shoots me a glance before looking at his mother.

"We're late for the viewing," he says, turning around, un-clipping one of the hanging animals and dropping them into the sink. He proceeds to do that with the rest of them, while I just sit there, watching in disgust.

And how can the Peacekeepers _not _see this? A hunter, blantantly, but they don't even try to stop him from breaking the law, day in and day out. I guess they get used to it, and they themselves want some mouth-wateringly fresh meat to take home and shove down their greedy throats.

Hazelle rushes out of the room. Something about getting Posy ready. Then Gale turns on me.

"What are you doing here?", he says, voice full of disgust.

"Vick and Niall are friends", I say evenly, "so he came here to play with Vick". Me and Gale may not be best buds, but I don't like people being insulting to my face. If we weren't at his house, I probabally would have snapped back a grim reply by now.

"Play with your _town_ friends", he says tauntingly. "That's where you belong", he practically whispers.

I satnd there, mouth agape, calculating an answer. Just when I am ready to snap back, everyone is trooping through the room and out the door for the viewing. The viewings building up to the Games are mandatory to watch in the square, but the actual Games you can watch at home.

Thankfully. I don't want to have to watch my best friend on the big screens infront of everyone.

Gale shoves past, hitting my shoulder purposefully to meet up with his family, and I trail behind them, feeling separate and left out.

I guess Gale was right about me not belonging here.

…..

On the way to the viewing, I see my family on one of the front rows. They probably got here early, most likely looking for me and Niall. Feeling bad, I take my seat between Gale and my little brother, both looking up at the screen intentley. Gale is chewing on his bottom lip like there's not tommorrow, and Niall just looks down right upset, a large frown tormenting his features.

I tousle his hair playfully, before whispering into his ear, "Peeta will be fine".

He nods, unsure. I can't blame him. How can I show Niall that Peeta's going to be OK if I don't know myself? How can I prove it to him?

I can't. So I pay attention to the huge screen infront of us, looking at the chariot ride, mind else where. I'm aware of Claudius Templesmith introducing us to the 74th Hunger Games' chariot ride, and then I zone out.

My mind comes moves back into view when I see the flickering capes Peeta and Katniss are wearing.

The best this District's ever had. Actually, the best _anyone_ has, and probablly will, ever have.

The smile on my face broadens when I see their hands clasped together, as one.

**yup, i get it. shoot me now. but please, review before you shoot!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Gale's POV_

What the _actual_ fuck?! Peeta and Katniss? _Katniss_? I… she…

What the _fuck_?

I jump up in shock, ready to hurriedley depart, when I feel a small hand grasp my shoulder from behind. The simple touch sends pleasant shivers down my spine, and it takes all my will not to physically tremble.

"Sit down, Gale!" Delly says, voice harsh with insence, "the Peacekeepers are watching!". Then I realise it's her. The bitchiest, most _beautiful_, hard-to-get girl around, and I… ? Like her? Nah. Can't be. I mean, she's nothing special. I could get anyone in the District, and she's probably the same… if I tried.

Snapping myself out of my daydream, I sit, my eyes not leaving the screen yet not focusing on it either. Katniss, pretty, hand clasped with Mellark. She actually looks like she's enjoying herself, whereas I'm sitting here shitting myself on _her_ behalf.

Should I bother? I mean, Katniss clearly isn't herself, waving at the despicable Capitol citizens casually, smiling, as if they were her _friends_.

First off, since when does Katniss _smile_? Is she enjoying being around the people that are betting on her imminent death? I try not to think it, but it seems to be the only thing possible. How can Katniss, District 12, win the Games? Things are going good for her now, but soon enough, she's going to have her interviews, and Katniss is very anti-social.

_Very._

But Delly, she's amazing. Gobby. Not afraid to speak what's on her mind, not afraid of concquences, just badass in general.

And I _like_ it. She's interesting, and rather than looking down on anyone, accepts people just as they are. Her wavy blonde hair is always braided, her eyes a mixture of grey and blue, the two colliding Seam and Town merging into one in her. And, of course, her perfectley tanned completion and skinny body. Her arms are muscled, from shoe making, but she isn't overly beefy. Her eyes always get that sparkle whenever she's angry, and, fucking hell, she looks _hot _when she's angry_._

So much better than Katniss, in every way, and I never thought that was possible.

Well, that was before, and this is now. Maybe there is some way I can get Delly…

"Gale?", I hear, someone snapping their fingers infront of me. I instantly snap out of my daze.

"You still in there?" Rory continues, smiling, as if he were reading my mind. I nod, standing and realising that half the square has emptied out. Posy's fallen asleep on Mum's lap, and I'm just astonished that a Peacekeeper didn't notice and wake her up.

"Lemmie take her", I grumble, pulling a sound sleep Posy off my mothers tired shoulder. Mum says her thanks, whilst I continue my daze.

So, Delly is better than Katniss and-

Wait. Am I _comparing_ them? Nah. I'd never be that harsh.

It's just… something about Delly makes me mesmerised with her. The way she was vunrable when saying her goodbyes to Peeta, but strong when she talked to me. The way she has so many layers, and after getting through one you have yet another to encounter. And I want to do that. I want to get through to her like no-one else has. I can see why she has many close friends, and guys falling for her all over the place. She's just so mysterious, no one asks for her. I, myself thought she and Mellark were a thing. They could be – but somehow, the way she talked to me, made it sound like they weren't.

Once I arrive home, Mum takes Posy and I lower myself onto the couch, tired after the days hunting, heart aching after seeing my best friend on the huge screen, knowing that there was no way that I could protect her anymore.

But does she need protecting? She was playing by the Capitol's rules, and she was _extremely_ convincing. Or was she really enjoying herself? Has Katniss already forgotten the reality and hardships in the Seam, and replaced them for the easy life and luxuries of the Capitol? Would Katniss do that? Just forget all of us, and replace her family for the fake, plasticy, made-up Capitol dolls?

She looked so different, up on that screen. The Katniss I know has changed, and there's probably no way back for her, or any Victor, for that matter. If she wins. _When _she wins.

Should I hope for her to win? Put the little money I have into a jar, awaiting the day she comes home? What would be the point in that? Them pennies would be nothing compared to the vast amounts of money the people have in the Capitol, just waiting to sponser another strong tribute.

But Katniss… she doesn't look strong. She may be – I know from the years of hunting with her – but will anyone sponser her, based on looks alone? She doesn't look like a winner. Or a victor. But, she is pretty. I'll give her that. So she'll get some sponsers for her looks, right? Do I still have to try, and give her the meager money I recive from hunting?

_What are you thinking, Gale? She's your best friend. All of your spare money will go towards getting her home. All of it._

**i'm sorry for such a long wait. but did you like the little comparison that gale did between katniss and delly? who should gale fall for? should delly surrender easily? I love to read your ideas xx**

**Ausilin**


End file.
